


Soul Snatchers' Extras: Andarada—el's Perspective

by Nikkie2571



Series: The Soul Snatchers' Saga + AUs & side stories [7]
Category: Original Work, The Soul Snatchers' Saga
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Intersex, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: Andarada—el thought that Maradalel was really, *really* pretty.[also on fictionpress]





	Soul Snatchers' Extras: Andarada—el's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wizwardicuz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizwardicuz/gifts).



> This was purely for writing practise, but it felt like something I should post, so I did
> 
> Edit (May 31, 2019. Minor): Changed all medium dashes (which are different from short dashes but do not display differently on this site) into long dashes —Long –medium -short

Visistale—el was muttering about something, but it was too quiet for Andarada—el to hear.

“Father… er,  _ Bala _ , what’s wrong?” He asked.

Visistale—el startled a little. “Uh, what? No, nothing’s wrong.”

Andarada—el tilted his head. “If you say so,  _ bala _ .”

Visistale—el turned a glare to his son. “What have I told you about the Old Tongue?”

Andarada—el flinched. “Not to use it where you can hear.”

Visistale—el nodded. “Good, and why?”

Andarada—el slumped his shoulders. “Because Danda—el knows how to speak it and you hate the sound.”

Visistale—el grinned. It was pleasant looking, but Andarada—el was sure his father was quite mad.

“Very good, my perfect son.”

Visistale—el turned to exit the room but turned back. “Don’t forget to dress well for the celebration. Danda—el’s child has received his  _ kana—a _ piercing today and we must show perfect behaviour and etiquette.”

Andarada—el nodded. “Of course father.”

He had no intention of showing perfect behaviour, not where it could be reasonably denied that he hadn’t.

 

* * *

 

There were so many people at the celebration. The manor was packed with them, and the line to get in moved so slowly. Apparently, Maradalel wasn’t a very fast greeter.

Andarada—el’s skin was covered with chartreuse and azure blobs that moved slowly. He was bored. He felt like a statue with how much moving they had done. But still, he really wanted to know what Maradalel looked like. He had heard many many things about him.

It took forever, but finally, the line moved and Visistale—el walked forward and greeted Danda—el, his only superior. He was very clearly blocking Andarada—el from sight.

“Danda—el!” He called in greeting. “It is an honour to be welcomed into your home.”

Andarada—el heard the General give a suitable reply, followed by his father complimenting the General’s wife.

Andarada—el cleared his throat and watched with a mild amount of humour as his father startled. He knew he had been forgotten.

“Oh yes, how could I forget! Young Maradalel, this is my son,  _ Andarada—el _ . I’m quite sure you two haven’t met,” Visistale—el said as he moved aside.

Andarada—el met eyes with perhaps the most interesting Andatamel he had ever seen. As he had heard Maradalel was a little short, but, his hair was a beautiful shade of brown, rather unlike than the muddy colour he had been told it was. He had freckles upon his face, something that, despite the way they marred his face, Andarada—el couldn’t help but like. Maradalel also looked like his clothes were just barely holding onto his muscled body, tightly stretched over his arms and shoulders. Andarada—el was a year or so older, but he could tell just by looking that Maradalel was stronger.

He also looked really  _ pretty _ for a boy. Andarada—el was quite pleasantly surprised by that. He really wanted to know what he was like. Also maybe kiss him, that would be nice to do as well. Just as long as his father never found out.

“Hello, Maradalel,” he said, trying to sound as polite as possible. “It is an honour to be present at the celebration of your first day as an  _ kana—a _ .”

A small blob of cerise fluttered into existence on Maradalel’s neck, and Andarada—el couldn’t help but follow it as it slowly moved to hide under his shirt.

“Welcome, Andarada—el, to my home. It is an h-honour to have your here,” Maradalel said, flinching as he stuttered. His skin faded to orange and the General now had a dot of red on his cheek.

Andarada—el couldn’t help but feel like he understood.

The General’s wife sighed. “Please, join the festivities. Visistale—el. Andarada—el. Perhaps we will talk more later.”

“Of course,” Visistale—el replied, his fake smile evident from just his voice.

Andarada—el was then lead down to the hall below, where everyone else was gathered.

 

* * *

 

It was while he was looking for Maradalel that he literally ran right into him. Maradalel’s face gently went smack, right into the hollow of his neck.

“Oh!  _ Alo—ra _ , Maradalel,” he said in greeting.

Maradalel blinked. “That… was the  _ Old Tongue _ ! Do you know how to speak it?”

Andarada—el smiled sheepishly, feeling a little judged. “I, uh, I  _ can _ , but… not a lot?”

Maradalel smiled pleasantly, his skin bright yellow. “Well, that’s more than most Andatamel.”

“I, yeah, I guess so,” Andarada—el said, feeling a little grateful.

Maradalel opened his mouth, his very pretty and round mouth, and then shut it again, apparently lost on words. That was okay, Andarada—el was lost as well. Also nervous, very nervous.

Red and blue bubbled onto Maradalel’s skin and Andarada—el realized he had to say  _ something _ . So he said the only thing he could, something really really forward.

Raking his eyes over Mradalel’s body, Andarada—el took in the pleasant sight before him.

“You know, when I first saw you, despite all the muscles you  _ clearly _ have…” Andarada—el poked Maradalel’s arm as he said it, the muscle not giving way in the slightest. Andarada—el felt  _ weak _ . “I couldn’t help but think of you as  _ pretty _ .”

Maradalel turned a rainbow of colours, like a beautiful mess, and Andarada—el felt triumphant.

“I… is that good?” Maradalel asked.

Andarada—el brought up his left hand and brushed his thumb over Maradalel’s cheek, feeling the soft, soft skin.

“It’s as good as those freckles on your face,” he said, before leaning over and whispering in his ear. “Very good.”

When he leaned back with a smirk on his face, Maradalel was completely orange, clearly embarrassed with his wide wide eyes. Upon closer look, they were blue, also unlike the normal white of an Andatamel.

Andarada—el realized though, that if he stayed much longer, he would probably end up kissing the boy. He… He needed to make a tactical escape.

“If you don’t tell my father I said any of this to you, I’ll be sure to see you again,” He said, hoping silently that he would get to. “But, for now, I have to go.  _ Natak kali tiempala _ .”  _ Until next time _ . 

Andarada—el then wormed his way through the crowd, away from Maradalel and the mess he had turned him into.

The moment he couldn’t see the boy anymore, Andarada—el collapsed against a wall, feeling his nerves spike again.

“I can’t believe I  _ did that _ ,” he whispered to himself, running his hands down his face.

He both dreaded and couldn’t wait for the next time he saw pretty little Maradalel.


End file.
